ALL MY LOVE (Todo mi amor)
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: el fic es yaoi, va a contener Drama/Romance/ One Shot Sasori, por un error le grita a Dei, debido aún mal entendido que tuvieron por culpa del Uchiha, ya que el pelirrojo lo vio besando al rubio...dejen reviews. El fic de My Liebe ya no tendra más caps. por muchas cuestiones, gracias a todos los que lo leyeron. Aun así la historia sigue siendo de mi autoria.


ALL MY LOVE

Todo mi amor

¡Hola!, como estan, hace tiempo, que no subía un fic, ha por cierto el fic de My Liebe, va a tener que esperar ya que me falta inspiración para el cap. 3 y otra cosa, todos los reviews serán contestados en el profile sin mas

Vampire: bonjou a todos

Rogue: cuanto tiempo

Wind: así es

Dark: este es un one shot

Vampire: el primero, y se llama Todo mi amor

Wind: que emoción

Rogue: la pareja para este fic es SasoDei,

Vampire: el fic es yaoi, va a contener Drama/Romance/ One Shot

Wind: Sasori, por un error le grita a Dei, debido aún mal entendido que tuvieron por culpa del Uchiha, ya que el pelirrojo lo vio besando al rubio, el pelirrojo insulto a Dei y el esta herido. Sasori al saber lo que paso, decide escribirle una carta al rubio y el rubio decide leerlo, podrán perdonarse y amarse de nuevo.

Vampire: bueno antes una aclaración voy a cambiar la letra de la canción, para que vaya más acorde con el fic. Lo que esta en cursiva es la nota y lo que no es lo que le dice Sasori a Dei. Así la letra estará en español.

Dark: Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei, así como la letra y la canción ALL MY LOVE es de el dúo ruso Tatu.

Sin más preámbulo al fic.

Cap. 1 Ámame y Perdóname

_Ámeme por quién soy._

No me rechaces, por favor…

_Ámeme por quién soy._

… se que tu y yo somos diferentes, tu efímero y yo eterno,

_Ámeme por quién soy._

nuestro arte es distinto, pero aún así me siento atraído hacia ti.

_Soy tuyo._

Tómame, de nuevo entre tus brazos

_Ámeme por quién soy._

Se que no soy humano…

_Ámeme por quién soy._

… pero aun así,

_Ámeme por quién soy._

Eso no importa, por que…

_Soy tuyo._

… y de nadie más.

_Lamento lo que dije._

Se que te grite,

_Me asustaron y me estuvieron trastornando._

al verte que tus labios besaban a otro mi corazón se rompió,

_He cometido una equivocación._

Te grite, sin haber escuchado de tu voz lo que paso…

_Acepto toda la culpa, y mentí._

… la culpa la tengo yo, por haberte dicho que lo nuestro se acabo, cuando eso fue una mentira,

_Perdón, perdóname._

Necesito que me perdones.

_Por favor._

Te lo suplico.

_Y sé que te traicioné._

Con mis palabras…

_Por cada falta que cometí._

… al haberte faltado al respeto,

_Y el dolor que he causado._

A tu corazón,

_Por todas las promesas perdidas._

De amor,

_Si, mentí._

No quise hacerlo;

_Perdón, perdóneme._

No fue mi intención.

_No, tú por favor ámame justamente._

Como yo a ti,

_Y sostiene me._

De nuevo entre tus brazos…

_Y dime, que me perdonas_

… y que estaremos de nuevo juntos

_Ámeme y sostiene me._

_Lo lamento._

De verdad, pero no se si aun así…

_Tú no me perdonarás, por favor._

…podrás perdonarme

_(Perdona,...)_

_Ámeme por quién soy._

Se que no soy un humano,

_Ámeme por quién soy._

Y que no importa quien sea yo…

_Ámeme por quién soy._

… siempre y cuando me ames por lo que soy, por que,

_Soy tuyo._

Te pertenezco solo a ti.

_Ámeme por quién soy._

Y no por lo que los demás digan,

_Ámeme por quién soy._

sino por que nosotros queremos,

_Ámeme por quién soy._

No importan los demás, lo que importa es que…

_Soy tuyo_

… y de nadie mas.

_Lamento lo que dije._

No fue mi intención

_Me asustaron y me estuvieron trastornando._

Mis emociones me volvían loco.

_He cometido una equivocación._

Te grite…

_Acepto toda la culpa, y mentí._

… y te dije que lo nuestro se terminó

_Perdón, perdóname._

No fue mi intención,

_Por favor._

Perdóname.

_Y sé que te traicioné._

C_on_ mis palabras…

_Por cada falta que cometí._

… te herí y se que….

_Y el dolor que he causado._

… lastime a tu corazón,

_Por todas las promesas perdidas._

De amor que hicimos.

_Si, te mentí._

No quise hacerlo

_Perdón, perdóneme._

Lo lamento.

_No, tú por favor ámame justamente._

Por todo lo que te dije

_Y sostiene me._

Entre tus brazos,

_Y dime, que me perdonas;_

Y que lo nuestro no acabo,

_Ámeme y sostiene me._

De nuevo entre tus brazos

_Lo lamento._

De verdad.

_Tú no me perdonarás, por favor._

No se si tu me perdonarás,

_(Perdona,…)_

Si te lastime

Firma

_Akasuna no Sasori_

-Danna —decía con tristeza el rubio

Deidara decidió ir para hablar con Sasori, el pelirrojo estaba en su taller, así que fue y se dirigió al cuarto del de Suna

Una vez ahí decidió entrar, el pelirrojo estaba arreglando una de sus marionetas, ya que necesitaba aclararlo todo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su danna, el pelirrojo dejo su marioneta aun lado, para voltear a ver al rubio y dijo

Que quieres —con voz fría

-Necesito hablar contigo, —decía el rubio a su maestro, es sobre lo que paso yo…

-No necesitas explicarme nada, lo se

-Pero como, es que –el rubio no le cabía en la cabeza como fue que su danna se había enterado

- Tobi, me lo contó todo —le contesto el Akasuna

_-como es posible, a menos que Tobi haya pasado por ahí después de que danna nos viera a mí y al Uchiha "besándonos"—–se preguntaba el de Iwa_

-Deidara, ¿estas bien? —decía preocupado el Akasuna

-¡Ha!, si claro estoy bien danna —contestó el rubio muy nervioso

-Por un momento pensé que te pasaba algo

-No me pasa nada danna te lo aseguro —todavía muy nervioso

_Ojala y todo esto se arregle, yo realmente quiero a Sasori, pero necesito saber si él todavía me ama –con la mirada hacia bajo_

El Akasuna veía preocupado al rubio, ya que no sabia que le pasaba, así que se paro y se dirigió hasta donde estaba y puso su mano sobre el rostro del rubio, ya que este se veía triste

-Dei yo no quiero verte así

En eso Deidara aparto la mano de su danna y le dijo

-Leí tu carta —decía el oji azul, al pelirrojo

El de Suna estaba en shock, no sabía que decir

_Leyó mi carta, es por eso que esta aquí—–decía con tristeza _

-Danna, yo quería que supieras que te perdono —y abrazo al Akasuna y se separo lo suficiente

-Deidara, yo no se que decir

-Sasori, quiero que cepas que yo te amo solo a ti y que lo que paso con Itachi, no fue…

El rubio no había terminado de hablar debido a que Sasori besaba sus labios

-… nada –decía después del arrebatador beso que le había dado el Akasuna

-Esta bien Dei, eso ya no importa, lo que si es que tu yo estamos juntos de nuevo y esta vez nada nos va a separar, ya que te daré todo mi amor.

-Sasori, yo también te daré todo mi amor, a ti mi muñeco —le respondía el oji azul

-Deidara —el oji violeta se sonrojo al oír que Dei le había dicho muñeco (Vampire: es que si lo es y uno muy guapo por cierto),

-ji, ji, ji —se reía pícaramente el oji azul, en eso, el pelirrojo tomo a su rubio por la cintura y lo volvió a besar, con _todo su amor, _ sabiendo que ningún mal entendido volvería a interferir entre los dos y su amor que esta vez sería eterno.

_Fin_

Vampire: por fin

Rogue: quedo romántico

Wind: si, me alegro que se hayan reconciliado

Dark: si verdad, me gusto el lyric

Vampire: lo mismo digo,

Bueno ahora a las aclaraciones

Vampire: como verán no puse lo que paso entre el Uchiha y Dei verán, paso así:

Deidara iba saliendo de su habitación y Tobi lo había sorprendido, ya que este estaba atrás de Dei, en eso Itachi que iba saliendo de su cuarto, sin querer, debido a que Tobi había empujado a Dei, este término besando al Uchiha cuando en eso salio Sasori y los vio "besándose" y así se origino todo el malentendido y para no hacerlo largo, Tobi fue con Sasori y le contó todo y ya saben el resto.

Espero que con eso quede aclarado

Rogue: dejen reviews

Wind: para saber si les gusto el fic

Vampire: se los contestaré en el profile

Nos despedidos

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Hasta la próxima


End file.
